pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Honedge
|} Honedge (Japanese: ヒトツキ Hitotsuki) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 35, which evolves into when exposed to a . Biology Honedge is a Pokémon that resembles a sword from the medieval times. Honedge's appearance sheathed is dark brown with curved lines across its surface. Its appearance unsheathed is a silver sword, with a gem that looks like an eye engraved on its hilt. Attached to the pommel is a long, dark blue cloth with a swirl design in lighter blue at its four-split end. The sash is known to suck out the life energy of anyone around whose arm it wraps. In the anime Major appearances Honedge made its debut in Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain. The same Honedge, under the ownership of Argus Steel, reappeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Honedge appeared in A Meeting of Two Journeys! under the ownership of Sawyer. It evolved into sometime before A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! and evolved again into sometime before Valuable Experience for All!. Minor appearances Honedge made its main series anime debut in Performing with Fiery Charm! and appeared again in Master Class is in Session!, being used by its Trainer in the Master Class Pokémon Showcase in Gloire City. A Honedge appeared in a picture in Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. Pokédex entries Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Honedge makes a cameo appearance in the stage. When the stage transitions to the , it can be seen in the background along with , , and . Trophy information NA: The origin of this Pokémon is a great ghost tale: it's said that Honedge are ancient swords possessed by a departed spirit. Should people try to grab the sword, Honedge will attack them or wrap its sash around their arm, slowly draining the life energy from their body. Moral of the story: be careful around ancient swords. PAL: There's a rather spooky tale behind this Pokémon's origins: apparently, it's an ancient sword possessed by a departed spirit. Honedge won't let anyone grip its hilt. If they try, it will attack them or wrap its sash around their arm and drain the life energy from their body! Yikes! In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Celosia of Team Flare owns a Honedge, which she used in conjunction with her to possess . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 4}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 167}} |area=Dark Land: Royal Armory (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Metal Sound|Steel|Status|—|85|40}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By s |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} Side game data |} Evolution |no2=680 |name2=Doublade |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Ghost |evo2= |no3=681 |name3=Aegislash |type1-3=Steel |type2-3=Ghost }} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Honedge or its . * Honedge, along with its , were designed by Hitoshi Ariga.Pocket Monsters XY by HitoshiAriga on deviantART Origin Honedge appears to be based conceptually on a fully sentient, possessed . The fact that it starts off as an ordinary sword may mean it could be based on the mythos behind use; katanas possessed the user soul and attacked of its own free will. In Japanese legends, any object left behind or forgotten by its owner can and will after a while become a , and most commonly in legends, swords or umbrellas were the ones to attack humans. Considering it drains the life of those who wield it, it may have also been based on the cursed . Visually, considering its build and hilt, Honedge seems to be based on either a , , or possibly sword, with its own and -like prehensile limb. The design on both Honedge and Doublade's sheath resembles that of a , clearly depicted on Honedge and more ornately designed on Doublade's. Name origin Honedge may be a combination of hone, one, and edge. Hitotsuki may be a combination of 一つ hitotsu (one) and 突き tsuki (stab, lunge, or thrust) or 憑き tsuki ( ). In other languages and or |fr=Monorpale|frmeaning=From , , and possibly |es=Honedge|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Gramokles|demeaning=From and |it=Honedge|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=단칼빙 Dankalbing|komeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=獨劍鞘 Duhkgimchiu|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |zh_cmn=獨劍鞘 Dújiànqiào|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |hi=हॉनएड्ज Honedge|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Хонедж Khonedzh|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Gramokles fr:Monorpale it:Honedge ja:ヒトツキ pl:Honedge zh:独剑鞘